


Wireless Connection

by Peapods



Series: The Fire Thief [6]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peapods/pseuds/Peapods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phone tag. And sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wireless Connection

"Albert, I'm afraid I will be working late this evening. Unfortunately, my promotion has meant an alarming flood of paperwork has become my responsibility. Would you like to try and meet for dinner?"

*****

"Coop, I've got a class from 5:30 to 7. Won't be able to make dinner. My only consolation is that the cadets won't be able to stomach dinner after I'm done with them. You want, I can get Chinese and put it in the fridge for you."

*****

"Albert, you are a prince among coroners. General Tso's Chicken would be delightful. Do go easy on your students."

*****

"Shit, Coop, this phone-tag stuff is bullshit. What are you doing when I call? Looking up porn? I'm driving home now and am feeling slightly homicidal, may Dupont Circle be consigned to the lowest levels of hell. They didn't have Tso's, so I got you War Sue Gai instead, however ill-advised that decision might turn out to be. Also, could you please pick up the phone when Harry calls. My I.Q. can only take so much of small-town small talk before I start regretting the assault weapons ban, screw Ghandi and King."

*****

"Hello again, I suppose it's a little silly to keep leaving messages, but I'm getting ready to leave and wanted to address a few of your points. First, I do believe Dupont Circle is considered the Tenth Circle of Hell and if not should strongly be considered so by theologians. Second, War Sue Gai is perfectly fine, I haven't had a bad reaction since that time in Florida, which I believe was food poisoning, not a reaction to the dish itself. Third, your strong epithets notwithstanding, I will make an effort to call Harry tomorrow and apologize for unintentionally missing his calls. I love you and shall see you very soon."

*****

"You know, maybe it's going all that time without them, but I sincerely think we should just chuck the damn things out the window," Albert said as Dale arrived home that evening. The latter looked bushed and wouldn't it just be fucking paperwork that would finally take some of the shine off of Dale's boyish enthusiasm.

"Given that their proximity to our persons means a level of managerial hand-holding has taken over the Bureau, I'm inclined to agree," Dale said, collapsing tiredly onto the couch next to him.

"Want that food?"

"I suppose sustenance would be a good idea. I haven't eaten since noon."

They took Dale's food and a couple of beers into the bedroom. When he'd finished eating and stripped to his boxers--Albert had ditched those full length pajamas years ago--he smiled softly as he climbed in.

"Would you allow me a moment of uncharacteristic sentimentality?" Dale asked.

Albert snorted, "Sentimentality is uncharacteristic of _you_? That must make me a fucking robot. Yeah, yeah, go ahead and lay the sap on me."

"Despite the hassle and inconvenience of said 'phone tag' I do like being able to go back and listen to your voice in moments of frustration and loneliness."

It was an uncharacteristic admission, if only because Cooper rarely experienced something like frustration though loneliness was nothing new. He kissed Dale then, pressing him back into the mattress and palming his shorts. They were older now and it takes longer to get sufficiently aroused, especially when they're both tired and full. But eventually Dale was gasping a little into his mouth, hips pressing against his with insistent little thrusts. Albert moved his hand away from his ass only long enough to pull his own shorts down a little.

Hardness met hardness and there was the same thrill from the very first time he pinned young Dale Cooper up against a dirty bar bathroom wall and ground into him. Dale looked quite incredible in leather pants and while not technically part of his cover, it _had_ been a gay bar. But still, there was a thrill in making Dale lose control, give in. And Dale gave in so prettily.

But there was still more comfort and familiarity these days in their sexual relationship than much else. Rather, their lives had become about phone tag and prime-time TV and the occasional home-cooked meal.

Dale gasped again and spilled onto his stomach, his whole body going boneless and lethargic. When his dark eyes glittered up at Albert he came with a soft grunt resting only for a few moments before reaching for the Kleenexes.

They settled in to sleep, voices murmuring the stories of their day and making plans for the future.


End file.
